Talk:ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin/@comment-3575890-20160113201634
(I posted this already in the wrong thread, so I'm posting it here now, lol) Zaya done right: the only way I would have shipped Zaya after season 12 *Zig never cheats on Tori with Maya. The two of them stay together happily until the end of the season when external forces come between them. *Zig and Campbell never become enemies, but rather best friends. Zig is still the last person to see Cam alive, but instead of a conflict on the steps, they have a meaningful bonding moment. When Cam passes, Zig is shocked because everything seemed fine with Cam the last he saw him. He's plagued with guilt over that he couldn't save his best friend having been the last person to see him alive. He blames himself for not seeing the signs and doing more to help. *Zig's downward spiral drives a wedge between him and Tori. Tori is deeply sympathetic of Zig's situation, but breaks up with him because she feels he's not stable and needs to be on his own. The breakup is mutual and the both of them agree it's for the best. *Zombie still happens exactly as it did originally only Zig doesn't proposition Maya at the end of the episode. Instead, the both of them break down and find solace in each other. *Overwrought with grief, Zig ends up joining a gang and loses touch with Maya. *Matlingsworth still happens exactly as it did originally because there's no reason this beautiful ship needs to be erased from existence for Zaya to work in this alternate timeline, BUT Zig doesn't do anything to come in between Maya and Miles. *Eventually, Maya realizes what's going on with Zig and they slowly rekindle their friendship that gradually deepens into something more over time. That said, their relationship remains strictly platonic throughout the entire season until the end when Zig begins to show signs of falling for Maya *Zig still moves in with the Matlins, but stops dealing drugs immediately after they take him in. This later almost costs him his life. *Novas still pans out exactly as it did and Zig appears to have moved on from any feelings he thought he may have been developing for Maya *Everything with Matlingsworth still occurs exactly as it did in 14A *Zig's past catches up with him and Vince starts getting on his case about the money he owes him. Out of fear of endangering Maya any further, he moves out of the Matlins' residence and in with Vince. From thereon, everything still happens exactly as it did in 14B only Maya and Zig are not canon, they do not have sex under Vince's roof - Zig doesn't even let Maya within a ten-mile radius of that place - and Zig ends up moving back in with the Matlins. When Zig starts distancing himself from her as his way of trying to protect her, Maya starts to consider that she may be falling for him too. *Eventually, long after Novas have had their closure, Zig realizes he's in love with Maya. He refuses to tell her though because he feels it would be a betrayal to Cam and conceals his feelings out of respect to his departed friend *In the season finale, the two of them end up confessing their love for each other and become a couple in a tearful moment that involves them talking about Cam, the gang, Miles, where they stand with each other, everything they've been meaning to say to each other for the longest time. They finally make love on the beach under the stars marking the beginning of their romance Season 15: *Zig supports Maya's dream, but is secretly afraid she will forget about him. He feels threatened by Jonah's presence, but trusts Maya. When Zoe accosts him, he gently turns her down and then comforts her regarding her heartache over Grace not reciprocating her feelings. He returns home to his girlfriend and makes love to her like he's never made love to her before letting her know that she means everything to him and he would never do anything to jeapordize what they have. Voila! Not only is Zaya now shippable, but one of the best written and developed love stories to ever be told with Degrassi characters. This is a Zaya I absolutely would have shipped despite that I still would have loved the hell out of Matlingsworth and Novas. Hell, if things had panned out like this, they very well could have been my ultimate OTP. But the writers botched them up beyond recognition before they had the chance to properly get off the ground.